


Bruises And Bitemarks

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert starts singing and it all goes downhill from there. Songfic on Bruises and Bitemarks by Good With Grenades. Written with magicormuggle. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises And Bitemarks

Gilbert had his earbuds in as he cleaned the kitchen. "Two single hearts on fire . . ." He began to sing beautifully only to stop, since he only knew some of it.

Roderich heard Gilbert singing and couldn't help but join his Prussian lover, recognizing the song subconsciously and unable to resist. "Currently on the wire. As inhibitions fade, a focused moment made. Bruises and bitemarks say, takes one to bring the pain. Passion lies in screams of estacitic dreams." he sang, his tenor voice echoing and bouncing off the walls.

Gilbert's headphones were still on as he continued to sing while cleaning. "You're in a place for fear, lips are for biting here . . ."

"Let's make this moment worth while. Let's kill the night and go down in style." Roderich finished.

Gilbert removed his headphones and looked to Roderich. "Feel the magic rise, we're plotting our demise, of perspiration and alcohol . . ."

"As I introduce the bedroom brawl." Roderich continued working, not noticing Gilbert's look.

Gilbert walked over to Roderich and sang in a low, sext voice. "You bring the ropes and chains, I'll bring the pills and games. I can show you pain and make you say my name."

"You will believe my lies that I'm not like other guys. That sparkle in my eyes is part of my disguise." Roderich sang, continuing to ignore Gilbert.

"You're in a place for fear, lips are for biting here, let's make this moment worth while."

"Let's kill the night and go down in style. Feel the magic rise, we're plotting our demise."

"Of perspiration and alcohol, as I introduce the bedroom brawl."

Roderich smirked slightly before turning to face the Prussian. "Are you going to introduce it?"

"Way to ruin the singing." the Prussian teased.

Roderich snorted. "You already had it ruined."

"Was does that mean?"

"Nothing." Roderich said innocently and Gilbert pouted. Roderich smirked again before giving his Prussian lover a soft kiss.

Gilbert smiled and kissed Roderich back. "You sounded wonderful, liebe."

Roderich smiled softly. "You did too." Gilbert smiled and sat on the chair arm, resting his chin on top of Roderich's head. Roderich smiled and kissed him softly, brushing his cheek with a thumb.

Gilbert laughed. "What nw, liebe?"

"I don't know." Roderich shrugged.

"We should sing together more often."

Roderich nodded. "I'd like that." Gilbert smiled and hummed to himself. Roderich listened for a minute before raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Was?" He asked.

"Now you're singing that song?"

"Was song? I was humming! Difference!"

"You were humming that terrible song." Roderich wrinkled his nose.

"It's not as terrible as the stuff you listen to."

Roderich scoffed. "Mozart and Beethoven-"

"Are a snooze fest!" Gilbert interrupted. Roderich snorted before turning to a book, ignoring Gilbert as he hummed a soft, familiar tune. Gilbert laughed and listened to the other hum before getting up to grab his flute case, putting it together and beginning to play. Roderich smiled softly at his love before kissing his forehead. Gilbert smiled. "Wanna hear something I just learned?" Roderich nodded eagerly and sat down on the albino's lab. Gilbert smiled. "I found another of Old Fritz's songs." Roderich's eyes widened before he kissed the albino's forehead gently, then sitting still.

Gilbert smiled and began to play, starting off very softly, almost like a lullaby. Roderich held his breath as Gilbert played, watching in amazement. Gilbert blushed as he was being watched before stopping. "That's all I've got so far." He muttered.

Roderich smiled at him lovingly. "That was beautiful, liebe." He breathed.

"We should do more music stuff together." Gilbert offered.

Roderich nodded eagerly. "Bitte." The albino smiled, happy the other agreed before continuing their game of Bruises and Bitemarks in the bedroom.


End file.
